


Tonight's the night

by cfkenobi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfkenobi/pseuds/cfkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn the lights down low; you said you're gonna make me feel all aglow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's the night

**Author's Note:**

> Title/summary from Tonight's the night by The Shirelles.
> 
> Quick oneshot about Regina's and Emma's first time together.
> 
> Non-native speaker, I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

There was something about her eyes. 

The way she raked it over her soon-to-be lover's body. The way she took it all in as though she feared the sight would be taken away from her. 

There was something about the way she slammed her lips to Emma's, about how her tongue pushed its way to find its twin, about how their lips alternated between a deep, deep urgency and soft, slow, patient rythms.

There was just something about the way their bodies moved together, about how they fit perfectly together like a missing peace, about how Emma wondered, not for the first time that evening, how could they possibly be two people and not one when they filled each other's gaps so wonderfully, when they looked at each other as though they've found absolutely everything they could be looking for. 

There was something about the way they filled each other, overflowed each other, that they simply knew they could not and would not find in any other person. 

There was something about the way Emma watched as the woman she was so deeply in love with undressed herself, about the way the moonlight shone through the windows and made Regina's skin glow so strongly Emma thought, no, was sure that she would never see something as beautiful as this. 

There was something about the way they belonged together and how they showed that to each other.

About how the older woman nuzzled the blonde's chest, how she sucked on the flesh around the rosy nipples with enough force to leave marks that would be staying for a while, how her lips bit down hard on a sensitive, rock-hard nipple and wrote their apology letter by soothing the pain with her tongue.

About how Regina's fingers made their way to her love's heated core, leaving light scratches on their way. About how she caressed Emma's entire length, hearing the sharp intake of breath caused by her actions, right in her ear. 

The way she followed with her lips the trail her fingernails had left a few short moments ago, peppering open-mouthed kisses at every inch of skin she could find. She kissed just below Emma's navel, felt a firm tug on her slightly longer hair now, and continued her journey to her destiny. She parted her love's legs, inhaled her scent and felt no need to suppress the deep, throaty moan that just left her lips. 

She wanted to savour every single second of this.

She tilted her head and saw the little lightning-like, light, white scars. The marks must have been an after-effect of Henry's pregnancy. She made sure to keep her lips there for just a little, little bit longer. 

When she finally attached her lips to where Emma needed her the most, the only sounds that could be heard were of their mingled breathing, of Regina's wet tongue sliding in and lapping all over Emma's warm, wet heat and of the younger woman's increasing moans and gasps. 

She loves her so, so very much. She couldn't think of anything else with the way her love's hips were rising off the bed every so often, and with the way she moaned and whimpered when Regina slid three fingers inside, settling on a slow, torturious pace only to increase it as fast as she could, making sure to curl her fingers every time she got in and to scissor them when she was on her way out. The sound of her fingers sliding in and out almost inhumanly fast got muffled by Emma's loud, helpless moans.

Soon her lips attached themselves to the blonde's visible bundle of nerves, sucking at it with as much vigor as she could and fastening her pace even more. Emma's walls constricted around her fingers and she kept going and going and going, her love's screams taking over the room as Regina continued with her activities. She was determinated to make Emma come again and again. 

Somewhere around the third orgasm, Emma pulled Regina to her and pressed their lips together with as much force as she could muster. Their tongues met and it was heavenly, it was everything. 

When the blonde started to place sloppy, desperate kisses down her body, Regina found Emma wasn't one to get tired quite so easily. Silently thanking the gods for that, she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure at Emma's ministrations. Her arousal could no longer be ignored. 

Emma planted a kiss to her core and she whimpered in response.

They've waited so long. How could she live before without the memory of Emma looking up at her like this?

"I love you." She murmured. 

She really, really did. She really, really does.

"I love you," Her whole world replied, fervently planting kisses to Regina's skin. 

Emma did too. Emma does.


End file.
